


Karasuno Freakshow

by Evergreen_Arras (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Body Modification, Conjoined Twins, Contortion, Drama, Ehlers-Danlos syndrome, Fluff, Inspired by the show Freakshow, M/M, Rumors, Shouyou and Natsu are conjoined, Siamese twins, Sideshow - Freeform, Stuttering, and Natsu’s a boy, regurgitation, sword swallowing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Evergreen_Arras
Summary: Welcome to Karasuno Freakshow! Where ‘freaks’ are accepted and appreciated. Meet Shouyou and Natsu, the conjoined twins with two arms and three legs connected at the shoulder down to the hip. Sugawara and Kageyama the sword swallowers. Nishinoya the rubber man. Tsukishima the vampire, and much much more. Follow them as they navigate their way through heartbreak, drama, fights, etc.





	1. Conjoined

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short and bad sorry. But I’m bored and came up with this idea when I was thinking about the show freakshow.  
> Anyways hope you enjoy this!

"Natsu! Look at this poster!" 

Shouyou pointed to the colorful poster taped to the market. On it was big block letters spelling, "Karasuno FreakShow"

"What about it?" Natsu asked.

"They're hiring!"

Both of them saw a flash.

"What! you've never seen conjoined twins before?! If you want a picture so bad google one!" Natsu yelled anger clear in his voice while rolling his eyes.

"Natsu, calm down." Shouyou reached out to the poster and placed it in his pockets.

"Shouyou we're not freaks. I don't want people thinking we're freaks," Natsu's voice was high, sharp and unrelenting. It cut through him like a knife.

"I know, I know. Maybe we won't have to perform?" 

Natsu looked unconvinced at that.

"You know we're not going to find any other jobs, so stop making that pouty face and let's get back to Ms. Sawyer."

•••

Shouyou and Natsu opened the doors to "New Hope Orphanage"

"We got the groceries, Ms. Sawyer." Shouyou put down the bags on the kitchen table. He crinkled his nose. The orphanage always reeked of tobacco and mold.  
"We have something we need to show you." Shouyou took out the poster attempting to smooth out the wrinkles.

"What is it?" Ms. Sawyer asked rolling her eyes. Shouyou held up the poster with an innocent smile on his face.

"A job!" Natsu yelled making Shouyou smile at her evident happiness.

On the way to orphanage Shouyou somehow managed to convince Natsu into taking this job.

"Karasuno's Freakshow," Ms. Sawyer read out loud while putting on her reading glasses. Ms. Sawyer was an old grouchy woman who didn't care about any of the orphans. She sure did care about the money though.

"Well, you guys are freaks. I'm sure you'll get the job," Ms. Sawyer muttered.

Ms. Sawyer read the poster in her head paying close attention to one part of the poster. Shouyou already knew which part. The poster stated that if you want the job but live too far you can live with the employers. It said there was a large house where most of the employees live.

"If you guys want the job you can take it," Ms. Sawyer tried the hide the glee in her voice, "but you're going to have to stay there. So start packing." Ms. Sawyer walked off to begin making dinner.

Before heading to the room’s to pack both Shouyou and Natsu heard Ms. Sawyer mutter, "They’re finally leaving.”

\---

Shouyou and Natsu avoided the rowdy and loud children scattering the halls. They entered their room and started packing their clothes. Then, they packed Natsu's books and Shouyou's comics. Finally, they placed their sewing kit in the suitcase making sure not to break anything. 

"Shouyou. Natsu. You're leaving?" They heard one teen ask. They turned around and saw Yachi. Yachi was a short girl with blonde shoulder length hair. She had pale lips scattered with freckles. There was a small port wine stain around her ear. Her chapped lips had cuts from being bitten too often.

Shouyou and Natsu handed the poster to Yachi. They watched her read it viewing the different emotions she would display. First, it was confusion. Then, it was comprehension. Finally, it was sadness. Yachi's lips started to quiver before she jumped at them and forced them into a hug.

"I DON’T THINK YOU GUYS ARE FREAKS. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" 

"We're so sorry Yachi," Natsu said while prying Yachi off of them

"Well if you guys are leaving then I'm coming with you." Yachi's expression left no room for debate. 

Stunned at her statement, Shouyou and Natsu both nodded.

Yachi's face broke out into a huge grin as she clapped her hands.


	2. Telepathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She’s p-probably going to throw a ‘F-finally they’re gone’ party after this,” Yachi told Shouyou and Natsu chuckling.
> 
> “We should throw a ‘We finally left the witch’ party just to retaliate,” Natsu jested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started watching Orange is the new black and honestly, it's not that bad.
> 
> I’m updating either Welcome To Hell next or Letters. Hopefully the next chapter for one of them can be up in about two weeks
> 
> I don’t know if I’m going to continue Satan’s Little Lamb.

Later that night they went with Yachi to convince Ms. Sawyer to let her go with them. Of course, Ms. Sawyer agreed with a huge smile on her face.

“She’s p-probably going to throw a ‘F-finally they’re gone’ party after this,” Yachi told Shouyou and Natsu chuckling.

“We should throw a ‘We finally left the witch’ party just to retaliate,” Natsu jested.

“S-so, what time are we leaving?” Yachi asked while packing.

“Tomorrow morning. Ms. Sawyer is going to drive us there,” Shouyou answered, “We should probably get to bed. It’s getting pretty late,” he said while looking at the clock that read ‘23:00’

“Yachi, can you please set an alarm for 8 A.M,” Natsu asked crawling into bed with Shouyou. Yachi nodded and set the alarm clock next to Shouyou and Natsu's bed. After that, she crawled into her own bed and drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

Yachi woke up to the sound of her alarm clock cutting through the silence. 

"You're finally awake! You always stay asleep too late," Natsu told Yachi, already fully awake.

"You g-guys just wake up t-too early. There's no need to wake up at the crack of dawn," Yachi said yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Do you guys want me to make you breakfast?"

“This is why you’re my favorite,” Natsu said.

“Same with me,” Shouyou said. 

"Is..umm..pancakes good?" Yachi asked.

"They're perfect," Shouyou and Natsu said at the exact same time. Yachi looked at the both of them with wide eyes.

"Freaky twin telepathy."

 

 

 

 

After eating breakfast the three of them got dressed and waited in the living room for Ms. Sawyer.

"How long is this woman going to take. I feel like I've died and come back to life twice while waiting for this woman," Natsu complained breaking the silence. Finally, they heard the sound of the groaning floorboard. They looked up to see Ms. Sawyer standing in front of them. Yachi cringed at the too strong smell of cigarette smoke and perfume.

"Get up freaks. It's a three-hour drive."

"Three hours?!" Yachi asked shocked.

They all got up, Yachi in front of the twins, and let Ms. Sawyer lead them to the car.

"SHOTGUN!" Shouyou and Natsu shouted at the same time.

"Oh, c-come on!" Yachi groaned. The back seats were disgusting. She guessed the other orphans thought it was hilarious when they spit their gum on the chairs.

"Shotgun my ass. You boys are sitting with the lady."

Yachi laughed in their faces at that. 

"But, the seats are so gross!" Shouyou whined in a high pitched tone. Natsu crossed his arms agreeing with Shouyou. Yachi took off her jacket and placed it on the seat. Then, she got into the car and patted the seats next to her.

"J-just sit on my j-jacket."

Natsu and Shouyou looked at each other, having a silent debate.

"Fine," Natsu relented. Shouyou and Natsu went in and sat next to Yachi. Finally, Ms. Sawyer drove off listening to the GPS. Natsu took out a book, asking Shouyou to help him hold it open.

"Yachi guess what! I heard that Hiro and Mae started dating! And guess what? They broke up a day later. And did you see what happened to Teiji yesterday at breakfast?! Hiro and Mae actually pantsed him! It was hilarious! Oh and Natsu, did you know--"

"Boy be quiet! You sound like a 12-year-old girl and you sure as hell gossip like one."

Shouyou's face flared as red as a cherry, as he opened his mouth to respond

"Shouyou, please stop shaking the book," Natsu's voice and presence calmed the embarrassed and angry twin.

"Sorry, Natsu."

**Author's Note:**

> Please if I made any mistakes please correct them in the comments. I'd also appreciate it if you left feedback and suggestions to make my writing better in the comments <3


End file.
